Second Chances
by Amy the hyper caffeine addict
Summary: Some people long for second chances. Some people get them. AU
1. Seeing You Again

SG1 was queued up, ready to leave, in the Gate Room. At least most of them were there. Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, and Teal'c were impatiently waiting for Daniel to show up. An alarm and wormhole activation interrupted the Jack's rant. "Unscheduled Off World Activation! Unscheduled Off World Activation!"

"Who's off world?" General Hammond demanded of Sergeant Harriman.

"SGs 2, 3, and 6, sir! Receiving SG6's IDC, General!"

"Open the Iris."

The ring spit out two people, one of the shouting, "Close the Iris! Close the Iris! They're right behind us!" The General nodded in affirmation. Several staff blasts shot through the wormhole before the Iris was closed completely.

The two members of SG6 that had returned lay motionless on the ramp. Carter rushed to the closest one, a sergeant, and Jack hurried to the side of the lieutenant.

"Medical Team to the Embarkation Room!" Captain Carter yelled. "This one's pretty bad off." General Hammond rushed into the room just behind the medical team.

"Get Sergeant Thomas to the infirmary immediately. Stay, Captain Carter."

Colonel O'Neill helped the lieutenant up. "General, with all due respect, what the hell is she doing here?"

General Hammond ignored his 2IC's question and focused on the weary young woman. "Lieutenant Dumas, what happened out there?"

"Ambush, sir. Twenty Jaffa were waiting for us in the ruins. They got Jacobs right off and Major Reynolds took two in the chest getting us through the gate. No way he made it, sir. Thomas was hit right as we came through the gate."

"Are you injured, Lieutenant?" General Hammond noticed the young lieutenant was breathing heavier and grown very pale.

"I'm fine, sir… just fine." She clutched her side. "Request permission to sit down, sir…" She managed to get out before collapsing.

Jack caught her and laid her down on the ramp, pulling off her helmet and BDU jacket. "Damn it, Alexa! You've got a chest wound and stay to give SitRep. Idiot!" As soon as he saw the bleeding burn on her side, he pulled her into his arms. "We need a Med Team! Now!"

"Sorry, Colonel. Didn't hurt…" She mumbled as she lost consciousness.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

SG1's mission had been canceled at the request of Colonel O'Neill. The General didn't hesitate to grant Jack's request. The tall Colonel barely waited for the affirmative before he was out the door.

Sam Carter watched her CO as he sat by the bed of the young woman. He looked tired, no exhausted, and according to the nursing staff, he hadn't moved from her side since she came in ten hours earlier. What was so important about this Lieutenant?

Janet tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you doing down in the infirmary, Sam? I have a hard time keeping you here when you're hurt."

"Who is she?"

"Lieutenant Alexa Dumas. She was assigned to SG6 about a year ago. She's an anthropologist, but has had special ops training."

"I've got a message from General Hammond, but I don't want to disturb him. He looks like he might sleep soon."

"He's looked like that for about three hours now. Go disturb him."

Sam walked over to her CO and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?" He practically growled at her.

"Sorry, sir. But General Hammond needs to see you. He sent me to get you and make sure you get downstairs ASAP, sir."

There was a war in Jack's eyes between following orders and staying at the side of the young woman. His choice was made for him when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Doc, she's awake!" The Colonel called out, sitting back down and taking her hand. "How ya feeling, Lexi? Better?"

"Ya sure you betcha. Feel like I don't have a hole in my side."

Jack kept a hold on her hand as Dr. Fraser ran tests on her. "You're a very sarcastic kid, aren't ya?"

"Get it from my dad. He's one crazy bastard, Jack."

"Happens sometimes. Nice to see you again. How long's it been?"

"Four years. Since Charl… the funeral."

"I need to go see General Hammond now. I'll come right back."

"You don't have to, Jack. You don't owe me anything."

A strange look came over her Colonel's face. Sam had never seen him look so… upset, and angry… at himself.

"I want to." He gave her hand an extra squeeze before getting up. "Lead the way, Carter."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Do you know her father, sir?" Sam asked the Colonel. He had been completely quiet in their walk to the elevator and she hated the oppressive silence.

"Yeah. I do."

Three words. It's a start. "She must mean a lot to you, sir."

"Carter, I don't want to talk. Leave it."

"But, sir…"

"That's an order." Jack walked into General Hammond's office, closing the door before Sam could follow him in.

"Sit down, Jack. We need to talk about this morning." Jack dropped into the chair in front of his CO's desk. "That can't happen again, Colonel."

"I'm sorry, General. I never thought it would see her come through that Stargate. Were you the one who brought her in?"

"Jack, she's a brilliant anthropologist _with_ field training. She did over a year of special ops. She knows what she's doing out there. And I am ordering you to not make waves about this. She's here and staying here."

"Yes, sir. I understand. I doubt she'll want me around much anyway."

"Go finish up your paperwork before you do anything else. Dismissed." Jack saluted as he left the office.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Alexa was asleep when Jack finally got done with everything and made it back to the infirmary. He dropped down into the chair left for him by one of the nurses. He was exhausted. No, by now, he was beyond exhausted and creeping into practically dead. Within ten minutes of sitting down, his eyes drifted shut, his head drooped, and his breathing slowed.

He came awake to someone poking him and saying. "Jack. Jack. Jack! Wake up will ya!"

"Can you be more irritating, Alexa?" He grumbled at the lieutenant in the hospital bed.

"If you want me to…" She paused. "Why'd you stay? Sleep here and stuff. You could have gone home and… watched _The Simpsons_."

"You're… important. You know that." Jack was always uncomfortable talking about his feelings, especially something like this.

"Wow, Jack O'Neill actually admitting emotions. Call the President. It should be a national holiday." Jack's face turned an angry red as he stood up and headed for the door. "Go ahead, Jack. Leave. It's what you're best at."

That was the last straw. "Do you want me to stay, Lexi! Just say the words and I will! I'll stay however long you want me to!"

"It's a bit too late for that! Where were you three years ago! Too absorbed in your own misery to notice anything going on around you!" Neither shouting Air Force Officer noticed the small group that had gathered at the doorway, drawn in by the shouting. Janet, Sam, and (mostly) Teal'c shooed them away as the yelling continued.

"He was my son!"

"And what was he to me? Nothing!" She sat up in bed while yelling this, much to the chagrin of Dr. Fraser. The young woman pulled herself together. "You've never been there, Jack. Don't start now."

"This time, I'm not going to leave." Jack walked back over to the bed. "You gonna give me a second chance, Lexi."

"Jack… I can't stand you as a father, but I might like getting to know you as a person."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

A/N:  
Okay, it's kinda rough and i know where i'm going with it, just not right away. I don't know if I'm going to even continue posting this so, I really need some feedback from people. And some ideas for a better title maybe, this is just the working one. (But it does kinda have stuff to do with the story cuz several of the characters get second chances). Anyway, (sorry, I ramble sometimes), any reviews are welcome, even flames.  
By the way, Daniel's going to play a big part in things to come :hint hint: and... well, that's it. Please review.


	2. Who to blame?

"_Jack… I can't stand you as a father, but I might like getting to know you as a person."_

She held out her hand to him. But instead of taking it, Jack leaned down and gave her a light hug. She hugged him back. When he pulled away, she studied him for a moment. "I'm still not calling you Dad."

"You haven't called me that since before you graduated from high school. I've gotten used to my kid calling me Jack." He turned around and noticed for the first time the threesome standing at the door.

Janet Fraser didn't look very surprised, but then again, she probably read the entirety of Alexa's personnel file. Sam Carter was stunned, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide. Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Jack looked at him. The gray-haired Colonel shrugged and squeezed past them as he left the room.

Five minutes passed and no one moved. Finally, with a very Jack-like expression on her face, Alexa grumbled, "Jeez, ya tell people who your father is and everyone goes all catatonic."

The doctor was the first one to go. She came over to the lieutenant's bedside and checked her vitals before moving off. Teal'c simply nodded at the young woman before dragging Sam away.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"It is true, Daniel Jackson. The daughter of O'Neill works in this facility." Teal'c nodded at the stunned archeologist.

"Wow, I mean, I knew about his son, but I never… thought he had other… another kid. He never said… wow." The normally articulate linguist had trouble getting out his words. "Do you know much about her?"

"I do not. You will have to ask O'Neill."

"She looks kinda like him." Sam cut in. "Her eyes especially. They certainly have similar personalities. She made a couple comments that could have been strait out of the Colonel's mouth."

"Wonder why he never told us?" Daniel thought aloud.

"It is unlikely that he would. O'Neill is a private man, Daniel Jackson."

Jack paused outside the open door when he heard his name. They were talking about him and his kid. He would bet on it. The nervous Colonel drew in a deep breath to settle himself before inside.

"Afternoon, campers." He greeted them with a smile pasted on his face. There were no discernable expressions on Teal'c or Carter's faces, but Daniel's was oozing with guilt and embarrassment from getting caught gossiping. "What are ya up to?" Daniel's face grew redder.

"So Jack… you have a daughter?"

Jack had been preparing what he was going to say. "She's one of a set."

Carter and Daniel exchanged glances before the latter spoke again. "A set?"

"Yeah sure you betcha. Twins."

"Why didn't you…"

Jack held up his hand stopping Daniel from questioning him more. "We all have things we're not proud of and… I'm one of theirs." He shrugged his shoulders, he hands shoved deep in the pockets of his BDU pants. "We're scheduled to leave tomorrow at 1300. I'll be… around."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

A few hours later, Daniel started his search for Jack. He wasn't in his office, or Hammond's. He wasn't in the commissary or fitness center. He wasn't in Sam's lab or Teal's rooms. His final stop was the infirmary.

Stepping through the door, the archeologist took a sweeping study of the room. It was nearly empty. He was startled from his search by a voice. "He's not here."

He turned to see at a young woman sitting up in bed. "Who?"

"Colonel O'Neill. I'm guessing you're looking for him after his startling revelation this morning."

"How do you know tha… Oh."

"Lieutenant Alexa Dumas. It's nice to meet you again, Dr. Jackson." She held out a hand to him.

"Again?" Daniel asked as he shook her hand.

"I believe I should you an apology." She gestured to the chair beside her bed. He sat a little shocked by her words. "I attended one of your lectures when I was in college and…"

Daniel smiled at her. "I see. Were you one of the ones who left in the middle or stayed and laughed behind their notebooks?"

"Stayed and laughed." She couldn't help but smiling back at the man. "It was one of the most interesting lectures I'd ever attended… and finding out it was true… was a bit shocking."

Daniel laughed. "It's nice to know at least one person doesn't think I'm a complete lunatic. You studied archeology?"

"Double majored in archeology and anthropology at Yale."

"Then why the Air Force?"

The smile slipped from her face. "Long story."

He sat back in his chair, making himself comfortable. "I've got all the time in the world."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"O'Neill… are you alright?" When Daniel Jackson had come by looking for the Colonel, Teal'c decided to start a search of his own. He found him on the surface, laying on his back watching the stars.

"I'm fine, T, just fine."

"You are lying, O'Neill." Teal'c sat down on the grass next to the gray-haired Colonel. "What is troubling you? Your child?"

"No… yes." O'Neill sighed. "I haven't seen her since the funeral. Since she decided to give up everything she'd been working for and follow me into the Air Force. I pushed her away so she wouldn't end up like Charlie... just like I pushed Cody away… and Sara." He sat up, his head in his hands.

"You did not wish them to be hurt by you, O'Neill, so you hurt them?"

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid, but it made sense at the time." He flopped back onto the grass and groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"Indeed."

"You know what…" Jack sat up with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm going to go do what I should have done years ago. Apologize."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Alexa just stared at the man for a few minutes without saying a word. Daniel crossed his arms over her chest and raised his eyebrows.

"You're just going to sit there until I answer, aren't you?" Daniel simply smiled at her and said nothing. "And you're going to keep that smug look on your face, because you think I'm going to tell you."

Daniel just kept smiling that infuriating smile. It was how he got Jack to open up, why wouldn't it work on someone with his stubborn streak. She was able to keep quiet for three more minutes.

"Fine. You win." The twinkle disappeared from her eyes, replaced by a sorrowful look he had seen too often in similar eyes. "Charlie and I were very close, despite the fact that he was eight years younger than me. We both loved everything ancient Egyptian, much to our father's dismay at having two potential scientists in the family. I graduated high school two years early. And Charlie was so excited when I got into Yale with almost everything paid for. He skipped his first day of school so he could go with me to see my room. He died the week after I graduated."

"Do you blame him? Jack I mean."

Whatever Alexa expected her father's friend to say, it wasn't that. She looked a little shocked at the question.

"No! I never blamed him! It wasn't his fault. The gun was locked up in a drawer. If Charlie had wanted to get the gun, Jack wouldn't have been able to stop him. I was there that day…" She looked away, almost didn't continue. "I was going upstairs to find him. I got a job offer, a museum in Egypt. He would have been so excited. He wasn't in his room, and when I walked past Jack and Sara's… He was in there, looking at the gun. I freaked out… yelled his name… he flinched… and that's when…" Her voice cracked and a tear dripped down her face onto the stark white sheets.

Daniel reached out and covered her hand with his. "It wasn't his fault at all. It was mine. It's my fault Charlie's dead… I turned down the job and entered the Air Force academy a month later. I thought I could somehow… make up for what I did."

Daniel knew there was nothing he could say to ease this young woman's guilt. He just sat down next to her on the bed. When she looked up, her eyes brimming with tears long unshed, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

"DANIEL!" The shout caused the two on the bed to look up. Colonel Jack O'Neill stood at the door, anger oozing from every pore. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

A/N:

I've sorta figured out where this story is going now, maybe not the next chapter, but the story as a whole.

Thanks to the three people who reviewed, especially my beta, Chris, and my brother Josh. And special thanks to the person who reviewed that isn't my beta or related me. Thanks also, I guess, to everyone who read it, but _please_ review this time. A simple good or bad would be welcome, though I'd like more.

Thank you.


	3. Questions Answered

"_What the HELL do you think you're doing?"_

Daniel jumped at the sound of the Colonel's voice, and quickly got off the hospital bed. "Jack, this isn't…"

Alexa shot Daniel an angry look. "It is exactly what it looks like. I was crying. He gave me a hug. So court marshal him! Oh wait, you can't! He's a civilian!" As the petite lieutenant finished her tirade, she clutched her side as intense pain shot through it.

Dr. Fraser rushed over. "Colonel O'Neill. Dr. Jackson. I will not have you agitate my patients." She took Daniel and Jack by the arm and escorted them from the room, before returning to up her patient's pain medication.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"I swear, Jack. She _was_ crying. I… don't like crying… women. They scare me. A lot." Daniel tried to explain what had happened back in the infirmary to his colleague and friend.

Jack shot him a skeptical look. "Yeah, I believe ya."

"Really. I swear."

Jack clapped the linguist on the shoulder. "I'm just messing with ya, Danny-boy…"

"Colonel O'Neill! Dr. Jackson!" An out of breath marine ran up to the two. "General Hammond wants you in the briefing room now. The Tok'ra have contacted us, sir."

"Right away. Carry on, soldier."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Lieutenant Dumas was awakened from her drug induced slumber by a medical team rushing in with a stretcher. She looked around groggily, attempting to find out what was going on.

"Dr. Fraser? Doc?" The pain meds in her system made it hard for her to concentrate. She couldn't understand what was going around her and that was frightening. "Doc?"

Random words and bits of hurried conversation penetrated the haze that enshrouded her mind.

"Apophis…"

"He's dying…"

"Not Tok'ra… no IDC…"

"Bad off…"

"… EKG… hook up… monitor…"

"The host…"

"… looking for him?"

"Why… contact us?"

"… Jaffa?"

"Apophis…"

Alexa blinked her eyes trying to see what was going on, her heart rate and respirations increasing rapidly. The confusion was continued, but Dr. Frasier was at her side, reassuring her. "Calm down, Lieutenant. There's nothing to worry about here. We just have a surprise visitor. He'll be here in the infirmary with you."

"Who? What's going on? Not Jack… the Colonel, is it?"

"It's Apophis. But don't worry, he's being restrained and guarded." Janet laid a reassuring hand on the young woman's arm.

Apparently the young woman didn't quite understand what the doctor was telling her. "Not as bad as Jack." Or maybe she did, knowing Colonel O'Neill's attitude about being in the infirmary.

"I'm going to give you so more medicine now. You over-stressed yourself with the crying and yelling this morning. You need more rest."

"The goa'uld's not going to get me while I sleep, is he Doc?" Alexa mumbled as she started to slip under once again.

Janet half smiled. "He's worse off than you. You could easily take him. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Night, Doc."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Alexa woke to the sound of her father and a deep voice she, even in her stupor, recognized as a goa'uld.

"O'Neill. I am dying." Apophis. Doc mentioned something about him, she remembered as the cobwebs cleared from her mind.

"My heart bleeds for you." That was Jack O'Neill alright.

"You lie poorly. It is you who have done this and you rejoice."

"Not really. What do you want?"

"To live."

"Can't help you there. That's between you and your god. No, wait a minute. You are your god. That's a problem." Alexa smiled; he couldn't stop antagonizing anyone, could he?

"I am worth far more to you than you will admit."

"Tell me. What are you worth?"

"Your people are still primitive. You will be destroyed."

"You don't look like you're up to it." She turned her head slightly to see the snakehead strapped to a cot a few beds over.

"Not me. There is another."

"Yeah. Who?"

"There is much you would learn from me, Tauri." He paused breathing raspily. "But for that knowledge, there is a price. A new host."

"A host?"

"So that I may live. In exchange for all the knowledge of the goa'uld. The secrets of star travel, our weapons, our power."

"All that…"

Apophis cut the Colonel off before he could finish his last sarcastic sentence. "In time, more!"

Jack leaned down, getting into the dying man… snake… goa'uld's face and spoke. "Go to hell."

"A single human life is worth so much you would risk a world?"

"That's right. That's why they call us the good guys. Doc, let me know when he dies." Jack turned and started to leave the room.

"Sokar!"

"What?" Colonel O'Neill tuned to face him.

"An ancient and powerful goa'uld. You have helped him to become strong. The last of my loyal Jaffa died stealing me from his grasp. He will not rest until I am found. That is why I chose to come here. So that in death, I could be assured you will die with me."

This time the Colonel left without throwing any parting words to the stupid snake. As the Colonel passed Alexa's bed, she lifted her good arm in a half salute. He simply nodded at her, a slight grin in his eyes at her attempt to make him smile. The Doc, noticing she was awake, came over and checked her vitals.

"You're doing well, Lieutenant. You should be out of here within a day or two."

"Sooner the better, Doc Frasier." She returned with a glance at the goa'uld sharing the infirmary.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Lieutenant Dumas was allowed to do some of her paperwork later that day at the request of several of the nurses. She had been pestering them all day for something to do or a way to get out of the med center and away from the snake. She looked up when Dr. Jackson came into the room and was about to call out a greeting when she saw the look on his face.

"Is he conscious?"

Apophis' eyes opened instantly. "Come Daniel."

"You know my name?"

"Because of what we hold in common. Amaunet, my Queen."

"Her name is Sha're. She was my wife."

"They are one and the same."

"Amaunet possesses her. Sha're is a prisoner. But she is somewhere. I want you to tell me where."

"Amaunet… I loved her… You do not believe me?"

"No, I don't believe that is possible."

"How could you? Our minds, our thoughts, our very beings are so much greater than yours… Amaunet… I knew from the beginning she was the vessel for my Queen."

"If you don't tell me where she is, I will kill you right here." Alexa, who had been listening in while keeping up the pretense of working, paused to take in this new side of the quiet, intense archaeologist who had listened to her just this morning.

"She is dead. Murdered by Sokar." The snakehead convulsed, giving out a moan of pain. Daniel turned and left, not acknowledging anyone on his way out.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Between the Tok'ra and Sokar, the base was kept busy and on alert as Lieutenant Dumas recovered in the infirmary, watching Apophis slowly die.

The snakehead and the soldier didn't have any contact whatsoever baring glances on the part of the recovering patient. She watched as the Tok'ra, Martouf, came to talk to the goa'uld. But all Apophis would say was his Queen's name before screaming in agony.

Then something no one would ever expect to happen did. At the end of Apophis' painful howl, a voice cried out in Ancient Egyptian.

She watched as Teal'c faced Apophis while he thought no one could hear him. She listened to the Jaffa tear the snakehead apart with his words, telling how the Jaffa will use the goa'uld the same way they have been used for generations.

She watched as Apophis antagonized the last of SG1 by telling Captain Carter that he felt the presence of a symbiote and she would make a Sokar a lovely new queen.

She watched Apophis' life slowly leech away as all medical intervention was denied to him.

And when the host awoke after as Apophis slipped into a sort of goa'uld coma, she sat by his side, trying to comfort the poor man until someone who spoke the language more fluently could get there. But before she was helped back to her bed, she leaned down to the dying man and whispered in Ancient Egyptian, "May you see your wife and children in the afterlife and rejoice with them for eternity. Go in peace."

The scribe squeezed her hand as Dr. Jackson came into the room followed by Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Frasier.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

When Daniel walked into the commissary a two days later and saw the brunette Lieutenant Dumas sitting by herself at a table, he chose a few dishes at random and sat down across from her before anyone else could. "Hey, you're looking better."

"Doc released me earlier today. Said in a couple more days I'll be ready to go off world… at least physically." She made a face.

"What's that mean?"

"I have to meet with the shrink to make sure I'm mentally able to continue off world missions. Something about the trauma of losing team members." She pushed aside the crusts of the sandwich she just finished and scooped up a spoonful of red jello. "Thomas is really bad off. He'll probably never go off world again. So either I'll be assigned to a new team or get a new team assigned to me if… _when_ I pass my mental check-up."

"That's good." He paused for a second. "I heard what you said to the host. It was very…"

"He deserved it after all he's been through. Having to live that kind of… nightmare for _at least_ five thousand years. At least we could make his death a little more comfortable. I just wish we could have made sure Apophis stayed dead. More for that scribe's sake than any other reason."

Daniel wanted to lighten the subject from the goa'uld who had darkened the last few days for many at the base. "I've been meaning to ask you, if Jack's your dad, then why don't you…"

"Have his last name?" She smiled at Daniel.

"I'm sorry if…"

"No, I understand. You find out a friend has a kid you never knew about, you want to know stuff." That wasn't the only reason that Daniel wanted to know more about her, but he shrugged in agreement. "My mom and dad were engaged. She thought she could get him to quit black ops and settle down, maybe even retire. She couldn't, so she broke off their engagement and left. He got a card when we were born that said something to the effect of 'You're a father! Stay away!' Mom didn't want us…"

"Us?" The archeologist was fascinated with this woman.

"My twin and I, Cody. I didn't meet Jack until my mother's funeral, when I was six-years-old. In honor of our mom, we kept her name. Never took his."

"And _Alexa_ Dumas?"

She laughed. "My mom taught literature. Cody's lucky she thought he was a girl or he would have been Alexander."

"Interesting." Daniel had been trying to work up the courage to ask this question for several days. "Do you eat dinner?" Well, maybe not _that_ question.

"On occasion I have been known to eat dinner." She bit back a smile, attempting to look as serious as possible.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me sometime?" Daniel fidgeted in his chair looking anywhere but at her face.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dr. Jackson?" She couldn't hold the smile back anymore.

He sucked in a breath and looked strait at her. "It's Daniel… and yes."

"Sorry, Daniel. I don't date guys with longer hair than me." She flicked a hand over his hair before picking up her tray and leaving the table.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

**A/N:** Oooooo… Jack hasn't found out about Alexa and Charlie. Will he? When? Where? Who will tell him::laughs evilly: Sorry, he's not going to find out anytime soon. Alexa doesn't want to tell him and Daniel won't betray her confidence.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You're encouraging me to keep up with this fic. Thanks to ­­**Tere** for mentioning I didn't say why Alexa doesn't have her father's name. Just so you know, midterms are this week and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to work on this, but once Spring Break hits… I'll have a little more time.

And I know, I know that in the episode Apophis is in an isolation room, but I'm taking literary license and making it more interesting. And I know I messed with Daniel and Apophis' conversation, but it would be really weird for him to ask out Alexa just a few days after a conversation like that. And I know it is cruel for Apophis to say she is dead when we all know she isn't, but Daniel was already getting over her and this was the final hurdle he had to leap. Now he's free to pursue other angles. :waggles eyebrows:


End file.
